Dark Ink Chronicles
Dark Ink Chronicles series by Elle Jasper. Genres and Sub-Genres Urban Fantasy / PNR (shelved in Romance section at book stores) Series Description or Overview Riley Poe leads the series as a gritty, unconventional tattoo artist-turned-undead-slayer after her younger brother is lured into a gang led by a pair of vicious Romanian vampires. In books 1,2,and 3, Riley, a dead-sexy guardian vampire named Eli Dupre, his undead family and Riley’s surrogate grandparents-who are not only Gullah root doctors but hoodoo conjurers as well–stalk the underside of Savannah, Charleston, and a trip to the Old World as they track the deadly Arcos vampires to Romania. The story unfolds through Riley’s eyes in first person where you learn of Riley’s torrid past, her desires, and her fears as she falls hard for Eli, becomes Victorian Arcos’ obsession, and struggles not to become the very thing she fights: a vampire. ~ Elle Jasper - The Dark Ink Chronicles Series Reading Order - Maryse's Book Blog and Elle Jasper-Website Lead's Species * Tattoo artist Primary Supe *Vampires What Sets it Apart * Narrative Type and Narrators *First person narrative told by Riley Poe. Books in Series Dark Ink Chronicles series: # Afterlight (2010) # Everdark (2011) # Eventide (2012) # Black Fallen (2012) # Darklove (2013) ~ FINAL Shorts, Novellas, Anthologies and Guides World Building Setting * Savannah, Georgia * Romania * Edinburgh, Scotland Places: * Da Plat Eye: Preacher's store. * Inksomnia: Riley's tattoo store. Supernatural Elements Vampires, werewolves, Black Fallen, Gullah Practitioner, angels, ancient Pict Druthan warriors, magical book, immortal druids, witches, voodoo, hoodoo, humans with tendencies, alternate dimension, ghosts, Jodís, , , Glossary: * Black Fallen: "The Black Fallen are angels involved in the darkest of magic. They're obsessed, powerful, and completely undetectable. They've zero conscience. They move among humans as one of them, and only another fallen one can recognize them straight away. They're from an ancient realm of holy and unholy....and they'll not stop until they have what they desire." (p. 24) * Gullah: descendants of the Africans brought to the eastern seaboard during the slave trade, and they know some wicked-bad magic. Dark stuff. Some voodoo, some hoodoo, some traditional root medicine and herbal cures, some conjuring. * Strigoi: most lethal of vampires * Jodís: vicious demon minions of the DarkFallen * Wudus: is Gullah for evil spirits. * Afterlight: is night for Gullah. * Pict Druthan warriors: connected in some way with the ancient Celts 'Groups & Organizations': * WUP: Worldwide Unexplained Phenomena—motley group that includes vampires, werewolves, ancient Pict Druthan warriors, immortal druids, witches, humans with tendencies—there aren’t many situations the WUP members can’t handle; claim to be peacekeepers who hunt down supernatural bad guys; takes cases too powerful and dangerous for mere humans to handle; * House of Dupré: they are a group of vampires. * Da Plat Eye: Preacher's store. * Inksomnia: Riley's tattoo store. * House of Dupré: they are a group of vampires. WORLD Drop a Kat von D clone into the paranormal scene and you come up with Jasper’s DARK INK series, which features a heroine who runs a hip tattoo parlor in Savannah, Georgia. Riley Poe had a typically rough UF childhood (i.e., rebellion, drugs, Goth lifestyle), but now she has reformed and is trying to make a stable home for her teenage brother, Seth. In this world, most humans are blissfully unaware that they live among vampires, werewolves, and other supernatural creatures. In Savannah, a family of vampires has allied with the Gullah community to keep the city safe from supernatural predators. The first two and a half books are set in Savannah, but part way through the third, the action moves to Romania. The fourth and fifth books are set in Scotland and add a number of additional supernatural types to the magical mix. Protagonist ✥ Riley is a colorful character (both literally and figuratively), with her dragon tattoos, her multicolored hair, her boatload of guilt over her crime-filled past (which resulted in a family tragedy), and her desperate efforts to keep Seth on the high road. The romantic relationship between Riley and the vampire Eligius (Eli) Dupré is equally as important as the UF-flavored plot. Jasper’s descriptions of Savannah—both the touristy day-time world and the dark and seedy night-time scene—are authentic and eloquent, and the scenes involving the Gullah culture add to the realistic atmosphere—too bad the author abandoned Savannah after book 2. ~ Fang-tastic Fiction: Elle Jasper: Dark Ink Chronicles ✥ Riley Poe is pretty kick ass! She has turned her life around and gone from being a junkie and being completely in with the wrong crowd and doing the wrong things, to going to college, owning a tattoo shop and being a well known artist in Savannah. This in big part thanks to Preacher and his wife who took her and her brother Seth in and helped her along just a bit so she could find her way after her mother was killed. Preacher takes her to meet the Dupres. The local family of vampires, who centuries ago made a pact with the locals they wouldn't drink from a human or harm a human as long as they were supplied blood by other means (i.e. blood bank bags). Preacher also confesses that she has a rare blood type, which is like a magnet and a drug to vampires, and that he has been giving her special herbs her whole life to mask that blood so no vampires would be attracted to her and killer her. The Dupres assign their oldest son Eli to watch over Riley while she helps them infiltrate in Savannah's underground, which she used to be a part of, in order to recapture these two rogue vampires before the full moon so that her brother can be saved and not turned. ~ GR reader | Francesca the Fierce Book Cover Blurbs ✤ BOOK ONE—Afterlight (2010): Savannah's most unconventional tattoo artist, Riley Poe, lives on the edge. Now she's put over the edge when her younger brother is taken by a sinister cult led by vampires. Her only ally is the hot-tempered vampire Eli Dupre, attracted to Riley's beauty and rare blood type. To save her brother from certain un-death, Riley faces dangers she's never dreamed of, ruthless bloodthirsty enemies, and an evil of endless hunger that wants to devour it all... Goodreads | Afterlight (Dark Ink Chronicles, #1) by Elle Jasper ✤ BOOK TWO—Everdark (2011): When Savannah tattoo artists Riley Poe is ambushed by an undead enemy, she inherits some of the traits of her attackers-and a telepathic link with a rampaging vampire. Now, she's experiencing murder after murder through the victims' eyes. And her new powers will not be enough to stop the horror-or the unending slaughter... ~ Goodreads | Everdark (Dark Ink Chronicles, #2) by Elle Jasper ✤ BOOK THREE—Eventide (2012): Newly-bitten tattoo artist Riley Poe feels herself changing in unimaginable ways. Eli Dupre, her vampire lover, has seen the change in her and fears for her humanity. His rival, Victorian, tells her she must see the patriarch of the vampire cult that attacked her to save her soul. In the vampire cult's fortress in Romania, Riley will face her worst fears-and the dark powers threatening to destroy her. And she'll have to do the one thing she's been determined not to do—put her trust in Eli. ~ Goodreads | Eventide (Dark Ink Chronicles, #3) by Elle Jasper ✤ BOOK FOUR—Black Fallen (2012): There’s only one thing more lethal than a vampire. A Black Fallen. Rather, a fallen angel engulfed in the blackest of magic. And three of the most dangerous have descended upon Edinburgh… Tattoo artist, RILEY POE, has changed. After surviving the bites of three potent Strigoi, she has acquired traits from each that parallel those of the most lethal of vampires. Her strength, speed, hearing are unmatched. She’s a stick of dynamite, fuse lit. She’s about to put those unique powers to good use. And she’ll need them. Now that the rogue bloodsuckers plaguing the Lowcountry are under control once more, and Riley, along with her guardian vampire, ELI DUPRE, Riley’s brother, SETH POE, and Eli’s brother, PHIN DUPRE, and Strigoi vampire VICTORIAN ARCOS agree to join JAKE ANDORRA’S elite WUP team. Worldwide Unexplained Phenomenon takes cases too powerful and dangerous for mere humans to handle. Comprised of vampires, humans with tendencies, immortal druids, werewolves and witches, there aren’t many situations the WUP members can’t handle. But there are unholy, lethal disturbances in the ancient city of Edinburgh, Scotland, and Riley and the others accept the mission. ~ Goodreads | Black Fallen (Dark Ink Chronicles, #4) ✤ BOOK FIVE—Darklove (2013): Utterly destroyed, or lost forever? This is the question that plagues Riley Poe. After her vampire lover, Eli Dupre, was seemingly murdered by a fallen angel, she receives word that he's actually trapped in an alternate dimension, where hell on earth is revealed and dark forces reign. Riley’s been there before, and it nearly ripped her to pieces. But her efforts to find Eli are thwarted by a new foe: a powerful, unstoppable vampire is slaughtering humans. Riley knows how to handle a vamp, and with the WUP team by her side, she's determined to take down the rogue. But what she finds rocks her to the core, as she discovers a startling connection between the slaughter and Eli, who might not be missing after all—and who might not be the same vampire she fell in love with. ~ Goodreads | Darklove (Dark Ink Chronicles, #5) by Elle Jasper Category:Series